Clip (Akira, Doki and Luffy talk to Ashi)
Ashi: I see. So that's what led to your ending up. What a disappointing to the hero of justice, the pirate king and the expedition hero. I still can't believe it... But I now have a general idea of the methods you used for your actions. There's much more I'd like to ask, but my allotted time is nearly up... Doki: What? Ashi: I do have a suggestion though. Care to strike a deal? If you cooperate with me, I'll consider lightening your sentence. Akira: What is it? Ashi: I have a responsibility to solve this case. I will win, even if it means brokering a deal with you, boys. Your operation was leaked, and you let Ryvine summon the meteor. There's no use to be obstinate now. You're friend gave Ryvine the Black Materia and and causing the meteor to send our way. You'll most likely be given life imprisonment of the death penalty... Unless you accept my proposal. Going forward, I will read a list of people who was with you and this case. Tell me honestly whether or not the following are involved in your stories. First, you met the Keyblade wielder named Sora. Second, you met the Digimon Warriors named Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, Third, you met the Warrior named Ace. Fourth, you met Laval and his friends who was with Sora. Fifth, you met the Fairy Tail guild who was with Ace. And finally, you met the Shadows Wielder who was with Ace. Those were people who was with you o your adventures, are they not? Akira: (Polite) No. Ashi: So you boys don't tell me about your friends. Then let me change the Question, Doki... I find it hard to believe that transfer student could have pulled off these actions by themselves. Were there not others outside of your expedition group who encouraged your actions or lend their aid? Not to repeat myself, but remember that your life will be forfeit if your sentence is not lightened... You had the cooperation of people outside your group did you not? Can you tell me about them, doggy? Doki: (Polite) No. But, Ryan helped Luffy save Lann and Reynn in Twilight Town. Ashi: I see, so you boys don't want to tell me about your teammate or your collaborators? Do you even understand the position that you're in? Let's discuss two other groups-- The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings. Leon told me that they were with Ryan and his friends before he met Sora. Did you met them in Olympic Coliseum, when you and your friends met Sora and the others? Luffy: Uh, I don't know. They met us somewhere else. And I never tell you where. Or how. I met Sora and Friends. Ashi: So they weren't with Sora or Ryan when you first met them... So be it. You clearly have no intention of bargaining with me. Doki: We got nothing. Ashi: Even now, you boys still acting as though you're the hero of justice, expedition hero and a Pirate King? Sora, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Ace and their friends just left you and your friends in order to leave, yet you wish to def￼end their honor? Why won't you and your friends talk about them? Luffy: We don't want them involved, so we have to let them leave. And even though, it's goes against our Will. Ashi slam the table Ashi: Don't be ridiculous! You're not the one to decide such things! Akira: Oh bother. You don't know that justice is more then you think. Ashi: "Justice"? Then tell me, what is this "Justice" you speak of? Akira: It is what Ryan told me. "Sticking to the right path." Ashi: "Sticking to the right path" you say? That's no different from us. (Sigh) You continue to stand firm... Are you implying that we have no evidence about what you done back at the crater? You're right- we have nothing. And it doesn't help that your stories sounds true to me! But many world have fallen by the Darkness to this! We need to learn the truth. The truth, huh...? I don't even know what's right anymore. And it all due to your strange stories! Luffy: What about the spies? Ashi: After all this, you're still- Akira feel something wrong in his head, so does Doki and Luffy Doki: Oh... My head. Ashi: Are you listening? The side effects of the Truth Serum are going to wear off, I won't be deceived by such a poor act. Akira realising something about what she said Akira's Mind: "I won't be deceived"... "I feel like... I'm forgetting something important..." Flashback Morgana: You realised it too then. It was our conversation about the next world we're going, right? There's no way someone was eavesdropping on us, while we were talking. Flashback has ended Ashi: Are you okay, Akira? It seems your mind is clearing up... but unfortunately... my time had ran out... Although I find your story to be quite interesting, I won't be able to speak with you any longer. Akira: You're giving up? Ashi: Huh? Did you say "I'm giving up?". What are you getting at?... That's right. No matter the result of this case, I won't be receiving credit. I even had to call in a large favor just to conduct this interrogation.. Luffy's ￼Mind: "Interrogation" Room... That's right... If I remember... Flashback has started Nami: So, how did that thing we asked you to look into go? Cid mentioned a special interrogation room in Maleficent's Lair, didn't he? Good. It looks like we can make this work if we lure them there. Flashback ended Ashi: Hey... hey, are you listening?... Our time's up. We're done talking here. Goodbye. Akira: Is this what you planned to see us? Ashi: "Planned" What are you saying such odd things? Anyhow... there's one last thing I want to ask you. There's something that's been bothering me for some time now. Recently I was removed from my list as head of this investigation and was told to remain on standby. A short while later, I received word you were caught in the act... within some bizarre phenomenon... but that was all I was told. You were told that a group just use Ryan from the very beginning, right? If that's true, who could it have been? Don't you have any idea...? Doki's Mind: "Ryan has been used"? That's right... There's something we need to do... Flashback has started Fico: My suspension were true in the end. Still, to think their true intentions was to used Ryan, the others, our friends even us... All that's left is to figure out a way to hand it over. It's all up to you, Luffy and Akira, Doki. Doki: How? Fico: You're PDA and Akira's Smartphone, duh. We've been talking about it this whole time. Giving them the phone and the PDA without arousing suspicion will be easier said than done. We'll be counting on you to pull this one off. Flashback ended Ashi: What's wrong...? Do you boys know an idea as to who used you, the others and Ryan..? Akira: I'm starting to remember who it was. Ashi: (Gasp) What do you recall? If you know something, you must tell me! I won't allow things to end like this! Doki: Okay. We have something to tell you. Akira: And if you want to win, take my phone and Doki's PDA. They look at Doki's PDA and Akira's Smartphone￼ Ashi: You mean these? I've been told the lock on it is quite complicated. But, it's only a matter of time until it's cracked. What's so important about this Smartphone and the PDA? Are you going to unlock it and show me the data? Flashback has started Mundi: Let's let Otto sleep. He hasn't slept for days while he's been getting that PDA ready. Now we gotta figure out a way to show them the PDA and Akira's Phone. Doki: Show them? Mundi: Futaba and Nami should have tell you, Luffy and Akira.￼ I'm talking about the spies here. You know, the one who used Ryan, the others and us. Flashback ended Ashi: Hey... What are you trying to get at here? And what about this PDA and this Smartphone? Doki: The spies who used Ryan, us and the others. Ashi: "The spies" you say? Then Akira, Doki and Luffy know something in his head Voice: We could say they took down Heartless and got itself killed during this imprisonment... How about that? Voice 2: Maleficent Security questioning will occur in the first day... And with that room, our task will be simple. Voice 3: And thus, the captured heroes will have their hearts taken away by us. And for that, they shall end their own lives. Ashi: Please! I need you boys to be clear with me! Who am I supposed to show this to? Doki: You know what we said. The Spies. Ashi: Who were the- (Gasp) My gosh... You're referring to them, aren't you? Akira: Well... Ashi: (Sigh) What are you plotting? I can't even begin to fathom it. Then Ashi heard the door knocking, knowing that her time is up Ashi: But it appears my time is up. This is as far as our conversation can go. This will be my last involvement with this case. Heh... ...Very well,￼ I've listened to your whole story, so I may as well play along to the end. And those honest looks in your eyes... I used to view the world the same way too, once. I'll place my get in you. I just need to show them the Phone and the PDA, right? Doki feels that Ashi finally understand Him, Luffy and Akira. Then the Judgement Arcana appear in front of him, meaning that his Social Link of Ashi has Maxed Up Doki: Bye. Ashi a paper Here is my number. Ashi: I'll be going now. She take Doki's PDA and Akira's Smartphone and leave the Interrogation Room Ashi: What good will this do though...? Clip End Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer